unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Closer
__TOC__ Map description A small, multi-floor industrial map using an unique look, with pipes, vents and ducts going all around the arena. Almost every weapon and every item is featured here. Although it doesn't have named areas, we're going to give them names, for description purposes: * Southeast Area: An area featuring a platform on the upper level which can be reached by a platform, and a small chamber with two Health Packs on it. It also has a bridge from this upper area to the South chamber. * Southwest Area: An area located in front of the Southwest area, features a balcony where players spawn and which can only be reached via Jump Boots. * South Corridor: A corridor on the lower level that unites both the Southeast and Southwest areas, and features exits from the Underground corridor. Has a tube crossing above it with a goodie. * South Chamber: A two-level chamber surrounded by the three South areas and the Central corridor. A platform serves as the only connection between levels in this zone. * Eastern Chamber: A small chamber in the upper level. Connected to the Northeast chamber, as well as the South area. * Northeast chamber: Another small upper level chamber, split in two by way of a set of stairs that also serve as a connection from the Sniper Corridor. * North Upper Chamber: A chamber with a direct falling into the North Lower Chamber.Connects the Northeast and Northwest areas. Recognizable by the green light beam. * North Lower Chamber: A chamber with a pair of windows looking at the central passage. * Northwest Corridor: A corridor in the upper level uniting the South Chamber and the Sniper Corridor with the Central Corridor on its northest point. * Central Corridor: The corridor spanning throughout most of the map in an S-shape. * Underground Corridor: Last but not least, another corridor spanning throughout most of the map, starts at the central point and goes all the way to the South Corridor, with which it connects by way of two platforms. * Sniper Corridor: An L-shaped corridor starting at the Northwest Corridor via platform, spanning most of the north area, ending in the stairs between North Upper and Northeast chambers. As its name implies, not only is the Sniper Rifle located here, but the ledge it's located has a direct sight to most of the Central Corridor area, including the entrance to the Underground Corridor. As with most maps in UT, it has plenty of hidden items on higher ledges which can be reached by translocating, using the Jump Boots or doing weapon-based jumps. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) Individual Bullets. Pickups Tips and tricks * Smart use of the Jump Boots will grant bigger rewards to the player (see below). Secret areas * Go to the Northwest Chamber and do a weapon jump or use the Jump Boots to reach the Super Health Pack. * At the northest point of the Central Corridor, near the stairs to the Northwest Corridor, do a weapon jump or use the Jump Boots to walk over the ventilation conduct. At the end you can find the Thigh Pads. You can also jump from the low point of the north stairs to be less exposed. * Jump from the upper level ledge of the Central Corridor where the four Health Vials are located to the ledge above the vials in order to reach the Invisibility. * Jump from the Minigun ledge to the pipes above the weapon in order to reach the Damage Amplifier. Trivia * This map comes with the Bonus Pack 4, alongside the WarBoss and Xan Mark II models, and the maps CTF-Beatitude, CTF-EpicBoy, CTF-Face-SE, CTF-Ratchet, DM-Bishop, DM-Grit-TOURNEY, DM-Viridian-TOURNEY, DOM-Bullet, DOM-CiDom, [DOM-Lament[]] and DOM-WolfsBay. Gallery External links and references See also